Numerous electronic devices, and particularly handheld communication devices, such as telecommunication devices, are manufactured and often updated during a lifecycle of the electronic device. The electronic devices may undergo tests of the electronic device's hardware, software, and communication functionality during and subsequent to the development and design of the electronic device and prior to large scale production and distribution of a new electronic device or of new software to run on a new or legacy electronic device.
Many electronic devices are powered by internal batteries, which provide a primary power supply and allow mobility of the electronic device. Often, the batteries are located within a cavity (i.e., battery compartment) in the electronic device and enclosed by a battery cover. When attached to a housing of the electronic device, the battery cover may seal the battery within the cavity and leave little or no accessibility or visibility to the battery without removing the battery cover. The battery cover performs multiple functions that include protecting the battery from contact with outside elements (water, human contact, etc.) while continuing contours of the housing of the electronic device to create an aesthetic appearance of the device.
It is often important to test battery performance while the battery is powering an electronic device. In addition, it is often important to test the electronic device in a final assembled state as used by end users to ensure that the electronic device performs as intended by design.